


Everyone is staring

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr request, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: On a drunk night you decide that Sean’s lap is the best place to sit until the world stops spinning.





	Everyone is staring

The familiar wave of tingliness spread through your limbs. From the top of your hazy mind, you now recognize that it wasn’t a good idea getting up to get another bottle. You really needed to sit down.  
And just like that, a brilliant idea occurred to you! The perfect place to rest until the world around you stopped spinning. One foot in front of the other, you wobbled towards the campfire, from where you could hear Arthur quack-quacking along with a song, too funny not to burst into laughter.  
“Y/N, there you is! join us!” said Karen, raising her bottle to you. Working your way to where folk were sitting, you found your target. Sean was distracted signing along, and when you placed your hand on his back, the man jumped a little. It felt nice caressing his bony shoulders.  
If he noticed it, Sean sure didn’t complain.  
“May I sit here with you?”, you asked him, intending to sound coy. It must have worked because at the same time Sean opened a big smiled and scooched aside, opening room for you, Arthur raised his eyebrow, trying to make sense of what he heard.  
With the gracefulness of a lassoed deer, you plopped down into Sean’s lap. In no way he minded your moves being too sloppy. Sitting like this, closer, got you thinking how handsome he was. His sparse freckles sprinkled on the skin, the way his eyes flickered around the fire... how plump his lips were. He followed your eyes with his. Oh. This was close... way too close.  
If before Arthur had a puzzled look on his face, now it was safe to say it was a the standard look on everyone’s faces. Mary-Beth for one, was blankly staring at you.  
Maybe it was because you were always shy and reserved or perhaps it’s because now you had your arms around him. It’s incredible how the alcohol can take away our inhibitions. At every bad joke Sean was nervously telling, you were a giggling mess. A weird sight to the others, that’s for sure.  
“That’s the power of a strong drink, alright.”, said uncle with a teasing tone on his voice.  
“Oh shut up, old man!” Sean replied, with burning red ears, you noticed.  
With that, the gang’s attention started shifting again, their own drunken state preventing from further comments. At least in front of you.  
When the last burning log died, you were resting your head in Sean’s shoulder. Unable to get up and go to bed like your body longed for.  
“Here, let me help ya.”, with calloused hands he held you up, firmly grabbing your waist as he walked towards your tent.  
“That was quite a commotion we caused there, Y/N” he said with a chuckle.  
“Well... I don’t really mind!”, the words got off your mouth all tangled up.  
“Ooh, you’ll mind tomorrow, love.”  
“If it we’re up to me, they can start to get used to it.”  
Somewhere under all the haziness, you knew that you shouldn’t have said that. Placing a hand on your mouth was a reaction so comical that got Sean laughing. Absolutely non related, your mind started to divagate, in the same speed that words catch up.  
“You are a great singer, Sean!”, you said with a serious tone, like it was some big important reveal.  
His blushed cheeks raised with a smile, he was not used at all with this many compliments.  
“Thank ya, darling. Well, here we are. Need any help?”  
You had a devilish smile on your face, all thanks to the many drinks.  
“Oh, all kinds of help Mr. Macguire.”  
“I... I really shouldn’t. Yer far too drunk and...”  
He helped you down to your bedroll,covering you with a blanket and then closing the tent flaps. His own footsteps betraying what he truly wanted. Y/N might not remember what happened but Sean sure would for a long time.

Your stomach protested from your sudden movements. What the hell happened last night? With a rush of embarrassment and weird foggy memories the most predominant feeling you had was shame.  
It would be fine, you would just had to avoid Sean for the next week or so. And while you were at it, you could avoid the whole gang, because you vividly remembered the shocked looks on their faces.  
“There’s the party girl!” said Ms. Grimshaw with freezing eyes “I would love to see your knuckles as red from scrubbing as Mr. Macguire‘s face last night. So get to work!”  
You tip toed around camp the rest of the day, keeping your head (not so) low, or else you felt like you would throw up. It was all going just fine until you heard his voice. Oh no, here it comes.  
“Need any help there?”, said Sean. “All kinds of help, if I may say so.”, he was now containing his laughter.  
“Ha ha, very funny Sean.” you tried hiding your face a little with your hair “please, let me just wallow on my shameful misery in piece would you?”  
This was almost painful, you could physically feel the embarrassment taking over you.  
“There’s nothing to be ashamed of! I for one loved to know your drunken side! Quite fun!”  
He noticed how uncomfortable you were, fidgeting with your hands.  
“I’m sorry, love, couldn’t help but to mess with ya a bit.” he said, coming a bit closer, “But say, it was all the alcohol talking?”  
You didn’t expected him to ask this so bluntly like this. But this was Sean we are talking about, he was always direct with things.  
You hesitation discouraged him a bit, but with the things he experienced the night before made him feel like it was worth the risk.  
“Because I would love to make everyone uncomfortable from now on...”  
“Sean that’s...”  
“I know, it felt weird when I said it!”  
Dang! You really liked this fool, alcohol or no alcohol, you had to find a way to tell him.


End file.
